Nursing Asuka
by Asukalover88
Summary: Rei tries to help the wildy red head...


I do not own Evangelion, this story and I make nothing.

Her footsteps fell lightly as she walked down the empty hospital wing hall of NERV HQ. Rei Ayanami, the first child made her way at a slow pace as she pushed a small metal cart in front of her. The cart consisted of a large bowl of hot soapy water, sponge, towel, with a clean white shirt, and fresh pair of white cotton panties. Not for her of course, they were for _her_.

After the battle with the 15th Angel, Asuka Soryu Langley, the Second child had been seriously injured emotionally and physically. She was put in intensive care right after the attack and been laid up in bed for a week and a half now. Rei had volunteered to look after Asuka even if the hot-tempered German girl didn't care about or like her much.

The blue-haired girl stopped in front of the door assigned to Asuka, pausing unsure of what condition she might find the "Second child" in. For the first couple of days Asuka just stared in wide-eyed terror at the ceiling at an unseen monster, taunting over her. It hurt Rei to see her like that, Asuka tried so hard to be the best, but Rei knew what was really keeping her that way.

_"Failure…"_

Asuka's health and life-force seem to be based on her ego and pride; both had taken a brutal beating from her last battle with the Angels. She would recover and pilot her Eva again, but one day it would be her undoing. She was proud and confident and she would fight for those things, even at the cost of her own life. Rei inhaled deeply as she opened the door and walked in. Asuka lay sleeping peacefully in her bed, eyes closed, her life-monitoring machines beeped and hummed lazily as Rei pushed the cart in.

The red head looked like a coma patient lying motionless in a deep sleep as a bluish light shimmered over her through the blue curtains. Rei came up to the side of the bed and pulled back the upper covers, exposing Asuka's slim, semi-clothed body. Rei knew what to expect, remembering the times she had been like this. Patches from the machines cover the young girl's body, her shirt was clean but her panties were damp with piss. The smell was' in too bad, Rei had awaken many times soaked in her own urine. Rei gripped the sides of Asuka's soiled panties as a hand gripped her wrist.

"What… do… you think you're doing… Wonder girl?" Asuka asked weakly as she tried to tighten her grip on Rei's slim wrist. The red-eyed girl froze as the German girl's eye's flickered halfway open. Half-drugged and totally exhausted, the fire in Asuka's blue eye's never seemed to fade as they tried to burn Rei where she stood.

"I'm taking care of you." Rei whispered dispassionately as she returned her grip on the Second child's underwear, knowing quite well Asuka was going to fight her every step of the way now.

"I'm not… a baby." The red head bit out groggily as she threw Rei's hand aside. Rei wished the red head was completely drugged, so she didn't have to speak or interact with the fussy girl.

"I don't need... your help to undress pervert..., now look away." Asuka's tone began to grow as she flailed Rei's hand away again. Rei turned away from the stubborn girl, letting her have her way as Asuka processed to try and strip herself down. Rei picked up a mixture of pain and frustration as she knew the red head was basically getting nowhere. After a few minutes of the blue-eyed girl's colorful German over her pointless struggle, Asuka sighed in defeat.

"Rei…" Asuka muttered irritably. "…I need your help..." It pained Asuka more then anything to ask for help from anybody, but from Rei? It was like salt in an open wound for her. Rei turned around to find after all that time waiting, bending for Asuka's limbs had only managed to get her shirt up under her arms, showing off her small but firm breast and dragged her panties to the middle of her thighs, exposing her pretty, little love flower.

"Hurry up and don't try anything funny." Asuka scalded as she looked away from the blue-haired girl. Rei began to wonder if some upper-power had done this to punish Asuka for her egotistic pride but thought it better not to egg the second child on with a smile. Rei started with Asuka's shirt as she pulled it over her head and unbending arms.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Asuka snapped rudely at Rei's simple task which had painful results. The panties were easier, off with one quick pull. Asuka's nipples had grown stiff as she blushed, realizing it was because of Rei's touch and not from the room which was quite warm. Asuka lay naked under Rei's cool red eyes as she reached for the sponge on the cart and dripped it in the warm water. Asuka's eyes focused darkly on the dripping sponge as she sneered.

"Oh no you don't, your not going to wash me like some old crone on her death bed, I want a proper bath." Asuka glared at the sponge distastefully as Rei knew Asuka was trying to turn the tables on the situation.

"How are you going to get to the bathroom?" Rei asked uncommonly, hoping to change the red head's mind. Asuka though for a moment as it hit her like lightning.

"You'll carry me." Asuka's answer was the last thing Rei expected as the German's demands started to get on her nerves.

_"Don't help me, help me, don't undress me, undress me, don't wash me and now its carry me? Make up your mind!"_

"Well? Get started, I haven't got all day." Asuka ordered as she stared maddeningly at Rei. The blue-haired girl now wanted to sedate the red head with her fist as Asuka was now taking advantage of her helpfulness and repaying it with insidious insistence. Rei moved silently to the bathroom to draw the pushy girl's bath, wanting to end this little game quickly. After a few minutes and some bubbles Asuka's bath was ready as she walked back into the other room.

"About goddamn time." Asuka spat meanly as Rei moved closer to the bed. Rei remained silent as she leaned over to scoop the red head in to her arms.

"Careful, easy, watch those hands!" Asuka bitched and complained the whole way to the bathroom as Rei moved vigilantly with the whining girl in her arms. Rei stood in front of the shimmering bath as Asuka looked down at the unsure water.

"It better not be too hot." Asuka grunted coldly as Rei seriously thought about just dropping the girl in and leaving. Rei lowered Asuka slowly into the bath as Asuka's ass jumped up from touching the water. Rei expected the girl to complain some more as she lowered Asuka totally into the water, but she didn't thank god. Asuka moaned lightly as the temperature was just right. Rei sighed in relieve as the blue-eyed slowly went under water.

_"Maybe she'll drown."_

Rei's thoughts entertained her as she turned to a rack of towels to dry herself off. Rei started to head out of the bathroom as a growing splashing noise came from behind her. Rei turned back to see Asuka rowing herself back and fore in the tub. Asuka smirked rebelliously as she pushed her back hard against the back of the tub. All water seem to raise out her the tub as it rode up the wall like a huge tidal wave and came crashing down, soaking everything. Rei stood dumbfounded as she looked at the water all over herself and the floor.

"Now fill it again." Asuka laughed spitefully as she splashed the water left in the tub.

_"That girl's got..."_

Rei gritted her teeth behind her closed lips as she walked back to the tub and turned back on the water. She couldn't believe she had actually volunteered for this, and this would be the last time that was for damn sure. The water level rose again as Rei turned off the water again.

"Thanks, that other water was getting cold." Asuka leered as she submerged her head again. Rei stood, watching this time to stop the girl from pulling the same stunt twice.

"Ahhhh there's nothing like a hot refreshing bath." Asuka moaned as she leaned up out of the water. Asuka seemed more comfortable now as she didn't mind Rei looking at the hot, soapy water running down her exposed body. Asuka picked a sponge out of the water and started rubbing her chest as she stopped suddenly.

"Rei, I think I feel a bump, here feel it." Asuka sounded concerned as she grabbed Rei's hand and rubbed it over her left nipple. Rei blushed darkly as Asuka moved her hand over her slick breast repeatedly.

"I don't feel anything." Rei assured as she tried to pull her hand back.

"How about, now!" Asuka voice rose sharply as she caught the quite girl off guard and pulled her in the tub. Rei tried to stable her feet from slipping out from under her as she landed on top of Asuka's naked wet body. They stared into each others eyes as Asuka smiled slyly, watching the water from Rei's face dripped on to hers.

"Your pretty when your mad Rei, even if you do hide it." Asuka complemented sweetly as she leaned up and kissed the blue-haired girl square on the lips. Rei gasped lightly from the German's swift action as she allowed herself to be kissed. Seconds felt like hours as their kiss became more passionate.

"Rei, Asuka, are you in here?" A familiar voice asked from the bedroom as it moved closer to the bathroom. Rei yanked herself out of the tub quickly as the figure entered the doorway.

"There you are Rei." Misato smiled brightly as she stopped short of the water on the floor.

"I was just bathing Asuka." The red-eyed girl mumbled as she tried to keep the crimson color from her face.

"I see that, you can play water sports went you're done, Ikari wants to debrief you." Misato smirked lewdly at Asuka, who grinned from the edge of the tub. Rei straighten her appearance as she followed Misato out of the bathroom. Rei spared a look over her shoulder to Asuka who blew her a kiss.

_"...some nerve."_


End file.
